Ewan's graduating day
by General Wolf
Summary: this idea popped into my skull one night after i drank 3 liters of soda in a row,and its Ewan's grad day from an apprentice,warning there is a custom class and combat,even though it might suck,this is my first posted fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people,I'm kinda new to the world of fan fiction,but I figured I'd try my hand at a Fire Emblem sacred stones one-shot,for when Ewan graduates from being Saleh's teacher,the characters in this story are:Ewan,Saleh,Erika,Tethys,so without further ado peeps read 'Ewan's Graduation day'**_

Ewan walked down the familiar well traveled path,at least well traveled by him and his friends from the war of the stones,at least the majority of them,some like Innes were too busy,and some had died from sickness or of age,or like Garcia or Gilliam,who had unfortunately been killed by the remnants of Grado,the remnants that had still resisted,Gilliam had been killed by a freak bomb explosion from a Frelian experiment siege weapons,and Garcia had been assassinated,but Ewan didn't want to or need to think about that on his way to this test,in the last 6 ½ years he had learned many things,most of all he was considered a Dark swordsman,which means he was well trained in both sword and dark magic,not many people could use magic and a weapon,he had also gotten himself a girlfriend,Amelia had fallen for Ewan shortly after the war,and he reciprocated those feelings she moved up into the mountains with him and he was coming back from an intense training session with king Joshua,he walked to his teacher's house and he knocked on the door.  
"hello Ewan,you look okay did Joshua take it easy?"  
"no teacher he didn't and I still won"

Saleh smiled and laughed

"okay kiddo time for your graduation test,it takes place in three steps,basic evaluation,a fight with 20 monsters, and a 2 week survival period in darkling forest,where you get nothing but your sword and a backpack and a bottle

_**A/N okay when we get to the survival thing,you'll only see his last 4 hours cause I'm lazy**_

"wowwww kinda rough Don't you think teach?"

"i did it,so will you,you have an hour,oh and your sister and Erika are here to cheer you on"

"awesome!"

an hour later

"okay teacher lets go"

Saleh chuckles at his students enthusiasm,he knew it wouldn't last

"GOOD LUCK EWAN!""COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!"shouted Erika and Tethys

Saleh snapped his fingers which cause a fire ball to appear  
"remember Ewan you use dark,find a way to counter my attacks"

and he threw it,Ewan used a flux spell which caught and suffocated the fireball,than Saleh shot a thunderbolt,Ewan used flux in a shield like way,than Saleh cast elfire,Ewan drew his fire blade and sliced the elf fire in half,Saleh chuckled than shot a bolting spell at Ewan,Ewan used Eclipse chopping it in half,and when Saleh used Fimbulvtir,Ewan was already ready with Fenrir which absorbed the Fimbulvtir and shot it back at Saleh

"ready to give teacher?"

_****_"not even close Ewan!" responded Saleh

"time for your monster battling test" said Saleh as he snapped his fingers and 4 skeletons,2 cyclops,and 6 revenants appeared all looking blood thirsty and they charged at Ewan,who chopped one revenant in half than proceeded to blast a skele into oblivion using a Luna spell,than whipped his sword around and tried to chop the leg off a Cyclops and failed he lost his sword when the Cyclops jerked his leg back,Ewan looked around than blasted the unwounded Cyclops with two consecutive Eclipses than a Fenrir spell,than he ran to the other cyclops and yanked his sword out and quickly chopped the last five revenants in half and than killed the last 3 skeleton soldiers than used a large flux spell to distentegrate the last cyclops,afterwards he stopped,and stood panting and sweating and he looked at Saleh and said "when's the survival course?"

Saleh looked back at him and said "hehehe you have 18 hours,get some rest"

END CHAPTER ONE

_**okay i should probably stick to one-shots but whatever,im doing a two-shot cause im tired and it's late,so reviewwww pleaseeeee whoever does gets a cupcake,three cupcakes ;),and tell me your opinion on what kinda stuff Ewan will have to suffer through,i'll probably update in 3-5 days cause i want people to have time to review  
**_  
**_SEE YA PEEPS  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ewan stood at the entrance to darkling woods and sighed,knowing he still had four hours,he blasted another Maelduin with Fenrir and flopped onto the ground,he managed to shakily stand and run back to his camp

"dammit...why can't they give me a break?"

he managed to get back into the area of his flux trap shield and leaned agaisnt a tree until a Bael charged him,he stood and swung his sword...just too early,the Bael tackled him and pinned him down,Ewan tryed to push him off,but a Bael weighs about a ton so it was a waste of his time,he managed to get his knife out and he infused it with his last amount of energy and stabbed,sending a fenrir directly into the Bael,it nearly exploded,Ewan flopped onto his bedroll,in pain and exhausted,Saleh walked forward and pulled him out

several hours pass and Ewan wakes to the feeling of a wet rag on his forehead,he see's Amelia doing it and smiles at her before kissing her lightly "thanks.." he fell back asleep and snored as he recovered,it took several weeks to fully recover from not only the lost energy but also the poisen of the Bael,when he was recovered he was informed of his upcoming graduation ceremony,he smiled as he got ready by first putting green leggings and brown combat boots on and then a blood red tunic and a blue robe and a silvery circlet on his brow as he walked up to Saleh he smiled slightly and shook Ewan's hand "you've done well Ewan,keep it up,for always" he then blessed him in some foreign language and Ewan proposed to Amelia

**A/N well...im so sorry!im gonna upload another story either today or tomorrow based around another Author's book,i'll put the name on that and i have prior permission to use the names and basic plot of what it inspired**


End file.
